Heroin Of True Fate
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: last part added. This is an AU fic that Zeibock won the war becouse Van decided to join them. Before her death at the hands of Zeibock Hitomi prophised the one that would bring true peace to Gaea....but will the prophised one succed? Being edited.
1. A Warrior

A.n.-Hiya, I was lookin' through my fics and I started to relize just how much this one needed to be reviesed. Hope you like the revision better. I think it sounds a bit better then the one before.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Ten years have past yet all can still rember it as well as yesterday. The great irony of Zeibock's victory in the Destiny wars weighed heavily still on all's minds. None could disspell the hate in their souls for Van Fanel, King of Fanalia. Forgiveness may be a virtue, but no man, woman, or child could ever find it in their hearts to forgive the cold-hearted man. After all, 'twas he who betrayed the Legendary Seer of the Mystic Moon, the Wing Goddess Hitomi Kanzaki.   
  
The man known as Van Fanel had even handed over the Legendary Ispano Gyemilth Escaflowne and stood at his brother's side in power after doing the loathsom deed. Fortunently, the Goddess Hitomi Kanzaki had been able to use her mystical powers to send forth Escaflowne to a place where man nor god could ever reach it.   
  
Before her death at the Zeibock hands in a show of power, she offered the people of Gaea one last hope. One small shimmering dream they could hold onto long after her death. That Another of her world would disspeal the evil of this world. Put things the way they should have been, bring peace to the world of Gaea.   
  
The Fellowship of the young Seer, Princess Melerna Aston of Asturia, Allen Shezar knight of heaven, Prince Chid of Freid, Merel cat-girl sister to the now evil Van Fanel, all were able to creat enough of a distraction for the young Prince Chid to escape with the power of Alantis, the power to help shift Fate; Hitomi Kanzaki's pendent.   
Alone he escaped from the metalic Kingdom of Gaea to disspear into the shadows. Bard's tell tales of what his fate may have been. Dead or alive, he holds part of the key to free Gaea.   
  
Chapter One:A Warrior Revield  
  
San ran breathless through the vast forest that surrounded her every step. The air behind her was filed with the shouts for her to stop. Of course she would not complie, nor would the rest of the wolf-man tribe that ran at her side. They were her family, companions in the cruel world of Gaea. Even knowning her home to be the accoursed world the Mystic Moon.   
  
Anyother would have shuned and cursed her, for even if suspected from being from there you were to be put to death. But they had cherished her like their own cub. Protecting her from the ruefull world that surrounded them.  
Now, on the eve of her 15th rotation their small village was being attacked by the humans. Wolf-people were killed right and left, those who had given her toys as a mere child were killed right and left for no true reason.   
The fact that those that were not human were seen only as a sub-class creatures. Slaves that could be killed and replaced without a moments regreat. Human's made bias tales about her, for she had heard some. That she was kidnapped at birth and that the wolf-people had stolen her soul forceing her to live eternaly with them.   
  
She snorted lightly as she nearly stumbled over an upturned root. Stolen her soul, forceing her to live with them? Where did the humans get such ideas? Slowly her hand fell to her side where her sword lay sheathed silently awaiting the use of its master.   
  
Hereing a sudden gasp of breath next to her she glanced to see her closest friend Relin running as fast as his small legs could carry him. Her lapse of concertration of her path costed her dearly as her ankle became snagged on an large stone.   
  
Instently she sprawled to the ground in a heap of pain. The instant she crashed she saw Relin slow to a near stop as he started to trun and come after her.  
  
"BAKA! RUN! RUN!"she shouted at the top of her lungs, knowing full well he would only get himself captured. Or killed.  
  
Reluctince evident, Relin turned and ran on. No doubt berating himself a coward in his mind. Forceing herself to stand, she brushed her knee-length torn skirt and sleevless white shirt of animal skin absently. It stuck hotly to her skin, tight and suffacatingly agenst her.   
  
Licking her lips she saw the Dragon Slayers and numerouse other Zeibock soliders spot her. Even from the distance she could see the small idulgent smile curveing their lips. Though some of them held a disspointed frown as they thought her to be an easy conquest. A quick meaningless capture.  
  
Sullenly she turned slightly, her teal eyes going to where Relin had toke off running. Her friend...along with the rest of her family where more then likely farther ahead by now. Shakeing her head, her body went rigid. She would protect them to her best abilty, she would do her best to help them escape.  
  
Her body still as a statue she waited 'till she was sure pleanty of them had seen her. Instently she bolted off in a western direction, far away from the intended destination of her Tribe. True to her hopes, a group followed her.  
A ruefull smile flew across her lips feeling utterly confident that she could out-run them. More then likely she was in twice as good shape as them any how. And she knew these forests as well as any animale that roamed them.   
Unfortuantly, fate has never been kind to all. For she suddenly found herself faceing a cliff and knew she had miscalculated her direction badly. Teal eyes fell downward in a quick assment that if she were to dare the jump she would break every bone in her body.   
Resigned that if she turned around. Delibertibly she drew her sword before 5 men's astonished eyes as they entered the clearing. Teal eyes were cold as ice, narrowed in a deadly challange. If she would die today it would be in battle defending those she loved.  
  
At first glace she seemed entirely composed, though inside she shook in fear that she couldn't defeated all 5 men at once. For knowing those unhonorble curs they would attack her at once. Ignoreing her fear she held her head high and kept her stance steady.   
  
If she would die today, she would die on her feet. Not cowering below them.   
One who looked to be the leader of their loathsom group steped cockly forward. He looked to be in his early tweinties, short dark brown hair fell lightly over onyx eyes. His features were strong andwell defined, gauntly handsom in his blue armer he unsheathed sword with an elbrate motion.  
  
"So, you must be the infamase wolf-girl,"He paused slightly, his eye widely mocking as his mouth curved indulgently."the one who was told to be liveing with these savages"  
  
His words, she knew, were ment to anger her. But no matter of self controll could keep her eyes from wideing into pure loathsom anger. Her body tensed as adrenlin shot through her more then ready for the battle ahead. Though no words esacped her peach colord lips, the message sent was clear. She was going to kill them and enjoy every shimatta secoud of it.  
  
Wasteing no time, San charged forward catching the dark haired one off-gaurd along with the others. Useing their comptempt of her to her advantage she unarmed one Slayer then the secoud and third. She wirled around useing her sword as a lance, catching 2 in the arm leaveing a nasty gash.  
  
But she was fast becomeing tired. She wasn't used to long, straniouse battles. She had no stamina for them. As was quickly shown when they attacked her and she came out with a cat across her arm and middle. Each not too deep, but deep enough to cause blood to splurt out.  
  
With every secoud her sword was quickly becomeing heavier and heavier. It wasn't supriseing when she was disarmed and quickly tied up. Scowling in an unmasked hate she stared up at them untill she fell into exhastions grasp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
San was jolted awake by the loud sounds and unfamiler sounds of the Zeibock Capital. The Slayers had put her into a small cage along with severel cat-men, wolf-men, and dog-men. None of which she reconized.   
The cage was jerked to a stop as the wagon halted abruptly. The doors were jerked opened and her weakened companions barely looked up. One came in and jerked her forward. Shuveing her toward the gateways. One of them undid the ropes around her hands as she walked.  
  
Absently she rubbed her rope-burned wrists. The halls were elbrately decorated--far too much for San's tast really.   
  
Roughly they shuved her into the throne room. It was mostly bare except for the bright blue carpet that streached through the room. On the walls hung tapastries and torches, though the sight that intrested her most where the long wide windows to the right of the room. If they werent too high from the ground she was pretty sure she could jump out them and return to the sanctuary of the forest she adored.   
  
Passivly she directed her attention infront of her, trying to give no indication that she'd even noticed the windows. Or that she had been contemplateing her escape plan. The gaurds at her side stoped as she reached severel feet from the three most powerful men in all of Gaea. As she stood next to them she could of sword she'd felt a tremble of fear race through them as they turned and left the room.  
  
Her stance bored, she studied the men before her. Standing in the middle of the two other man stood Folken Lacour Strategoes, formaly Prince Folken Lacour Fanel of Fannalia. But no longer, before her stood only the leader of the Zeibock Empire. Only the shell of the man born long before her time stood there. Not long after the Destiny Wars, Emperour Dornkirk died. Ironicly at the momment his 'dream' had come true.   
To the right of the silver haired Emperour stood Van Slanzar Strategos, once fondly known as King Van Sanzar Fanel of Fannalia the traitor. His hair was midnight black falling over slanted eyes of a doused redish brown that were once said to burn the the intesity of justice and honor. But before San's teal eyes all she saw was a cruel merciless man who in her eyes didn't even know the definetion of justice and honor.  
  
On the other side of Folken Strategoes stood Lord Dilandau Albatou, Generel of all Zeibock's military. Before her eyes stood the widely known 'demon' of the Zeibock Empire. True to the tales his eyes seemed to glow with the eptiome of war. Bloodlust shone high in those eyes, a commanding aura San had never felt before engulfed her. This was no man before her, no man could hold such a thing. His hair was short and fell around those Ruby eyes. A golden tiara glinted under his hair, his peach lips upturned with a perment smirk. His skin was a pale white that seemed to have never been touched by daylight. His physice leaveing her no doubt that he could weild the blade at his hip with deadly accurisy.  
  
Not a dense child, San knew why she had been brought before the three men of Zeibock. Her people had been hideing and helping Prince Chid, former Prince Of Freid, holder of the power of Hitomi Kanzaki's power, for years. Giveing him help whenever he desired it. Personly, San had never seen the Prince. Her people had made sure that the Prince had never caught a glimpse of their adoptive cub from the accursed Mystic Moon.  
The Zeibock Leaders had brought her hear to try and pry from her the information where Prince Chid was along with the rest of her Tribe. San lifted her chin. She would suffer a thousand years of torment before she would let them know.   
  
Calmness filled her face as she let her long black hair with pink strickes through the it fall away from her face. She was San Moonlight of the Wolf-tribe, adoptive child of the great Yamato Moonlight. She was strong, she was prideful. She was a child of the forest. She stood before any with her head high in equality.   
  
Folken Strategoes studied her sudden change silently. Slowly he cleared his throught, his expresion one of stotic unreadbilty,"I belive you relize why you are here..."he paused as though waiting for an answer. San merely stared at him with slanted eyes.  
  
"Where his Chid?"he asked at last.  
  
San crossed her arms, a conempt look passing across her lilic features. She switched her gaze over to Van and barely supressed a snarl. Teal eyes glowed with fury at the mere sight of him. Her hand dropped suddenly to her side wishing more then ever for her sword so she could slice him in half.  
  
Seeminly unaffected by her coldness, Van moistened his lips,"Can it even talk?"  
  
San held his gaze with a sentinet rage. Her lips longed to scream and yell at him for all he had done, but no sound escaped. Now was not the time.  
  
"I'll make her talk."His voice was smooth and soft as poison chocolate.   
  
With a show of arrogence he sliped his blade under her neck, pressing insitently agenst her tender whtie skin. Coldly her eyes cut to him.  
  
Ruby eyes glowed malicously,"Prepared to talk yet?"he asked, amusmet coating his musical voice.  
  
San quirked an eyebrow. This was what they had in mind? Haveing the 'Great Generel Dilandau Alabtou' press a sword to her throught and threaten her life? This was it? Geez, she'd expected something more of a challange. Still, it didn't matter much. Long as she got the hell out of there.  
  
She was jerked suddenly from her inner dialoge as she felt his blade cut into her skin. Frowning at him she did a back-flip catching the hilt of the sword in her feet and jerking it easily from his unexpecting hands. She caught it quickly as she landed on her feet.   
  
Ruby eyes were wide with susperise and filled with slight apreciation at her cleverness. Quickly her eyes studied each of them and knew that staying to fight them all would be fool-harty. One can't get squeez blood from a stone after all.  
  
Wirling around she ran to window and dove out. To her relife she saw below a convient wagon of hay. Gently it cusioned her fall. Grunting she heaved heself off the bundle and toke off running faster then she ever had before.  
Her legs felt like jelly benieith her as she went. But it appeared she'd underestemated her enemy as she heard the sudden clanking of armer behind her. Instenctively her hand tighted around the hild of Dilandau's sword. Though the relization that running was a fruitless venture, she'd already decided to give them a merry chase before she'd allow herself to captured once more.   
  
Dragon Slayers appeared suddenly infront of her and a ferel snarl fell across her lips, miroring the wolf she'd long since become. Useing her agilty and the venture of suprise she toke then down, she hurried off. She'd only gone a few feet when there he stood infront of her.  
  
Van Stratioges. An animlistic growl escaped herlips. Glanceing behind her she reinforcements comeing her. Instently she knew to escape she had to got through the traitor infront of her. Drawing herself up she charged at him her heart thuding like a drum as she did so.  
  
With a practiced ease he caught her blade and shuved her back. Wasteing to time she faked a slice at the flat of his knees then made an arce aimed at his neck. Deflecting her blow with a narrowly he swiped his own at her middle, catching her off gaurd.   
  
Moveing back she swiped her sword at him, catching the bronze fleash of her right arm. Anger flared on his face as he ended the their little spar with a quick slice at her hand that caused her to drop her sword.   
  
Quickly he moved and swiped the flat of his sword at the back of her knees, knocking her flat on her back. Groaning in pain she stared up at him with a fuzzy gaze. Contemptly he let his sword stand inches from her nose, behind her she could hear the snickering of Dragon Slayers that had arrived but stayed away.  
  
His breathing ragged her spoked,"I could kill you here and now and none would stop me."  
  
The threat was obviouse and ment to make her bow before him and plead for her life.   
  
Something she would never do.  
  
Feeling the time was right she meet his gaze thunderesly,"Kill me now then, Marr your soul with more blood that already soaks you. Do it!"she shouted with a challange in her eyes.   
  
Taken aback Van did nothing and sheath his sword instead. She truely didn't fear him. The thought suprised him more then anything. Most were to afraid to even whisper his name. It was....refreashing in a sick way.  
  
Flickering his gaze up to the Dragon Slayers he spoke firmly,"Take her to a cell, a privet one."  
  
Quickly they complied, lifting her roughly up her arms. Haunting teal eyes stared hard into the redish ones Van Strategoes. He swallowed hard as he broke eye-contact. They resembled far too much to...Hit--The Seer's. Shakeing his head quickly he tried to turn away from the long buried memories that rushed to the surface.   
  
San stared at him coldly as she was led away, only removeing her gaze when the Dragon Slayers pushed her roughly around a corner.   
  
  
A.n.-well, what did you all think? The other chapters have yet to be edited, but this one has. I hope you like it. I think this one is way better then the first one I had up. 


	2. Unexpected Rescue

A.n.-Hiya everyone:)This chap. has been revised too now, I think its deffintly better then the orginal:)  
  
  
  
Teal eyes stared passivly forward as Zeibock's Generel Dilandau Albatou entered the room. Bordly her gaze fell upward upon chains that binded her wrists that were held up in the shape of a V. Her feet were latched by heavly chains at the ankle, but she still hovered a few inches above the hard stone floor. After she'd thourly twarted Zeibock's attempts to have her talk freely they'd switched to their speciality.  
  
Torture.  
  
And of course who eles would be personly overseeing it then Dilandau Albatou, demon of the Zeibock Empire. He steps overly confident he stepped infront of her, his silver head tilted lightly to the side, his lips upturned in a haughty smirk. His overflowing air of power and superourty was intoxicating to San. A foregn feeling of weakness swept over her. Forcebly she tried to push it back. She had to be strong. She couldn't let -him- defeat her simply by being infront of her. She had some pride.  
  
Tilting her head to the side in a mimic of Dilandau's she smirked widely,"You would be the one to interagte me. Not supriseing. I s'pose that our last meeting tarnished your preciouse pride?"she mocked him with an openly amused expression.  
  
His right eye twitched, a sign that she'd angered him. The mere thought made her throat tightin."So you can speak."His voice was low and arrogent, smooth and soft as sweet poison choclate like before,"At least your not a compleat barbarion like those beasts you live with."   
  
Anger beyound anything shot through her blood as her eyes narrowed fast, teal eyes blazed cold fire. Fruitlessly she yanked her arms agenst the chains as a ferel growl rose in her throat.  
  
"If I weren't chained...."she let the sentance hang, her expression giveing heed to what she ment.  
  
Ruby eyes taunted her openly,"You would do what? Try to claw out my eyes? Kick me in the shin?"he mocked.  
  
Her voice husky she responded, her voice convaing the anger which flew through her veins,"I'd kill you."  
  
His smirk widened,"I think not. You haven't the will to take a life, girl. Hurt me, mayhapes if you even could get close enough, kill me or any other? Not a chance."  
  
San's glare deepened, full of a hiden darkness come to life,"Don't be so confident."  
  
Apparently finnished with their little games he grabed her chin. Under the cool, soft leather his hand felt as hard as bone.  
  
"Who are you really?"His voice was mesmerizeing in a way. Yet infintelty crule,"Where is Chid and the others? Make this easy on yourself girl and simply tell me. Mayhapes we'll simply let you go."He lied smoothly, his bloodlusting eyes telling San just how much of a lie the latter part of his 'promises'.  
  
Her features gaurded she spat into his face harshly. Ruby eyes glowed hot with rage as he backhanded her hard across the face. Instently San's face snapped to the side it made contact. Her face burned like fire yet fighting the pain she turned her head to face him, her features calm and composed.  
  
"Lets see how long you last."he whispered harshly.  
And so her torment began...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time soon lost all meaning for San. Only pain, only that hypnotizingly cruel voice that repeated over and over. Asking that which she could not give. Long ago she'd abandanded her vow not to scream out in pain, to not give him the pleasure of her crys of agony.  
  
Blood rolled down her chin from both biteing her tounge not to cry and from being punched and backhanded so many times. Still she refused to answer, refused to speak. Driveing herself back into a space in her mind where pain had no meaning. But still the pain of her bruised body brought her back from the presfices of madness.  
When the pain stopped breifly San felt relife seep through her body as she sagged even further agenst her bonds. Hazly she heard Dilandau call for someone called 'Chesta'. Fuzzly her gaze focosed upon a man in his late tweinties. Moands of blonde hair fell over baby blue eyes too innocent to be real.   
  
For a secoud he stared at her, those depthless eyes glinting regreat. Dilandau slapped something into his hands, ruby eyes glittering a single silent command. 'Chesta' walked behind her out of her hazy vision and she watched Dilandau fold his arms over his chest as he leaned agenst the wall. His face was covered by the shadows. But those eyes, those bright ruby eyes glowed forever still through such darkness. Peirceing it fully.  
  
When a whip lashed into the vulnerble flesh of her backside she could bit her tounge hard once more to try and hold in the cry. Blood dribbled fully down her chin in a fuller path then before. At long last she gave up and let the scream tear through her throat.   
  
Pain laced through each inhuman cry. Rawly her voice gave out and she could no longer bring forth sound from her dry throat. The whip stopped suddenly, by then her indignty, her boldness, her defience had melted away.   
How much longer could she last? She didn't know. Pain was her world, for mere secouds when it stoped and she would move her blood-scabs over her wounds were tear free and blood would flow with a stinging sensation. Tortured teal eyes rose to meet that of her tormneter.   
  
His ruby eyes glowed, feeding off her agony and melting resolve. Smugly he seemed to know she would break beneith him. Like all before her had. Her eyes flashed with a shadow of hate she'd felt before. Her friends and family from the tribe flashed in her minds eye forceing her to lift her head slightly.   
  
To betray them would force her to hold her head down in shame for all eternity, all she would be is plain human trash. Trash like those who had turned their faces from her when she'd first arrived on Gaea. Determination renewed she stared up at him.  
  
Slowly he moved toward her, his walk a swager of confidense."Ready to talk now?"he questioned mockingly. Feeling sure she would crumble benith him.   
  
Ah yes, this victory would be one of his sweetest. One he would call upon in his mind at wee hours just to rember. To rember the power, his strength, all that he was. That still all cowered beneith him.  
  
San lifted her head highter,"Never. Kill me now, for I'll never tell you anything. Never."  
  
Once more his eye twitched,"We shall see about that."He hissed, anger laceing through his words. A threat and a promise.  
  
Hae glanced behind her and nodded. She winced instently as the whip lashed through her flesh and open wounds. And suddenly her vision wavered and she fell with the blissful abyss of pain-induced slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
San awoke slowly to the feeling off cold metel beneith her broken body. Warely she looked around. She was in a cage like cell. Small and simple, no bench was provided to sleep upon she noticed dowerly. The cage was criss-crossed bars...no hope of sliding through she relized sullenly.   
  
Breathing as slow as possible she layed perfectly still. Fearing any movement as her first ones when she'd only moved slightly had sent her nerves screaming in agony. Finnaly she tried to rise. Instently she felt salty, silver tears fall down her cheaks.  
  
She she rose, grasping the bars of her cell to help her stand. Her jet-black with long pink streaks stuck to her sweaty pale face. Whipeing her brow with the back of her hand she tried to tune out the pain. Slowly she pulled herself compleatly to her feet.   
  
The instant she had achieved her goal the door to her cell room opened. Bright light forced her to sheild her eyes untill it was gone. Returning her now defient glare forward she watched as a fammiler figure with jet-black wild locks and redish-brown eyes walked over infront of her cell.  
  
"Van Stradegoes."She spat his name with a disgusted sneer,"The traitor."  
  
His face remained passive at her insult. San stayed close to the bars near the back of her small cell. Her back stung with sharp pins of pain at every movement she made.  
  
Van stared expressionlessly at her discomfert,"I see Dilandau has had some fun with you. Why don't you just tell us what we wish and all this will be over. I give you my word. Why do you condem yourself to suffering when you could be free of it?"  
  
Grimencing in pain San forced herself to step forward closer to where Van stood.  
  
"And betray all those who have cared for me? Never. I'm not like you, Van. Besides, your word means nothing to me!"  
His eyes flashed with anger as he ran his fingers across the cold metalic bars,"What is your name?"he asked, obviously chooseing to ignore her last refrence to him.  
  
Bitterly San frowned,"Why do you care?"  
  
"I'd prefer to call you by your given name then just by 'girl'. Its rather tireing."  
  
She crossed her arms slowly, warey that her movements would cause pain in her back,"San. My name is San."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow,"San--intrresting name."  
  
"How so?"she shot back. What was wrong with her name? It was a name of the forest. Of her tribe. Strong and powerful.   
  
He moistened his lips with a delbret motion,"Reminds me of another."  
  
San glared,"You mean the Wing Goddess, Seer of of the Mystic Moon Lady Hitomi Kanzaki?"  
  
Firey anger flew up within Van as he glared at her. His face becomeing a mask of fury,"She was a threat to the Zeibock Empire. To the true path for Gaea. For the war to end all wars. She stood in the path of true peace."  
  
"Are you trying to convense me, or yourself?"she asked evenly,"Trying to hide from what you are, coward?"she taunted ruefully,"You are a traitor, Van Stradegoes, and you know it. Or perhapes I should say, Van Fanel?"  
  
Van gripped the bars in his hands till his knuckles turned white and for an instant San was afraid she'd gone to far. She wasn't in the best physical health at the momment. He could take her down with but a few blows. Still she stood taller, ignoreing her pain. She wouldn't take back her words for anything. It was about time the Traitor heard the truth anyhow.  
  
"Van--Fanel--Is--Dead."He growled out the words, his teeth clinched.  
  
San brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear,"So you may say, but I know the truth."  
  
He relinqueshed the bars and crossed his arms instead. Trying hard to give off the air of being compleatly and utterly indiffente to her words.  
  
"What is it that you claim to know?"He mocked with false bravo.  
  
She smirked despite the firey pain of her wounds,"Thats for me to know. Besides, you know already that which I know. But you refuse to accept it."  
  
Van's face grew shadowed,"You know nothing."  
  
San turned her head away, this conversation in her mind was done. There was no point in countinueing it anyhow. It was a waste of good oxygen for her any how. But even if she'd desired to respond she wouldn't have been able to as a loud explosion meet her ears with an incredble rumble.  
  
There was a loud hiss as Van removed his sword from its sheath and ran from the room, his expression feirce. Secouds after he left, He entered. He appeared about her age, 15, but he was slightly taller then herself with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. Amazing ocean blue eyes meet her own in a way that sent lightning through her.   
  
He was lithe in frame, yet the mucles in his chest and arms gave her no doubt that he could weld the sword that was in sheath with an experts grace. He dressed simply in a pair of grey loose trousers and a flowing white tunic. His features were more perfect then any man she'd ever seen. Granted she hadn' seen many but still. His blonde hair fell delectle around his face frameing it perfectly. To her gaze he appeared like a fallen avengeing angel.  
He ran quickly to her cell and jiggled with the lock a bit before pulling it open, bright blue eyes were wide with stoitic determination.  
  
"Come on--"He hissed,"We have to get out of here now."  
  
San stepped toward him cautously,"Who are you? What do you mean escape? I don't even know you, how could you of come for me?"she fired questions lighting fast, her confusion running high.  
  
He ran a hand defly through his hair,"Theres no time for questions, come on!"  
  
Knowing she had no real choice in the matter she nodded and he ran toward the door. Stepping out of her cell, San quickly grabeed her sword and dagger from a wooden table near the corner of the room. Her 'Avengeing Angel' as silently choose to call him gave her an odd look before gestureing for her to follow him down the hall.  
  
Instently San ran after him, ignoreing the pain her backside as her wounds tore open. Suprseingly they meet with no resistance as they made there way through the large castle-like fortrass. Makeing it outside, 'Avenging Angel' quickly lept upon a white horse which had been waiting.   
  
Wasteing no time, San lept on behind him wraping her arms firmly around his waist. Takeing a short-cut through the town surrounding the castle they made it out into the forest and kept on rideing as though hells warriors were right on their tale.  
  
Daylight soon fell away and the darkness of night rose to take its place. At long last they stopped on a hill's clearing. San assumed it was so he would be able to see anyone comeing from any derection and the fact that not too far below on the right side there was a patch of wood they could hide in if neccary.  
  
High above in the sky Gaea's twin moons glittered effertlessly in the star-scattered sky. Her 'Avengeing Angel' quickly layed out a couple blankets and made a small fire in a few secouds. Running to his horse he pulled out a water-jug, a bowle, some badanges, and a peice of cloth.  
  
Slowly San slipped off the horse as he sat down on one of the blankets and filled the bowl half-way with water. Quickly he gestured for her to come and sit infront of him.  
  
Instently San shook her head firmly,"Not untill I get some answers."  
  
Her 'Avengeing Angel' simply sighed, his face going from a variety of expresions vareing to happy and sad yet at the same momment neither at all.  
  
"I'm sure you know the story of the Wing Goddess, Seer of the Mystic Moon? How she could see the unseen and knew the past and future?"  
  
San nodded,"Of course."  
  
He shifted with discomfert,"Before the betrayle of Van Slanzer De Fanel he and she were falling despertly in love. It was plain for anyone to see, except neither of them ever really seemed to relize that. But perhapes thats the way it is when your in love. Anyway, after she was betrayed by the one she'd fallen so deeply for, and on the eve of what would be her death, she made the prophisey that she would come agine through another from her world."  
  
Slowly he pulled out a rather familer tear-drop shaped pendent,"Do you reconize this, San?"  
  
San gasped, teal eyes becomeing wide with suprise,"Yes--but if you have it.....then....you are...."she let the senstance hang...unable to finnish her words.  
  
Slowly he stood up,"Hai. I am Chid, the last true prince of Freid and the gaurdian of the Wing Goddess, Seer of the Mystic Moon Hitomi Kanzaki's pendent."  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-There we go. Thats one more chapter revised:)Personly I like this one a lot more then the last....the last one was just too....weak in certine events. 


	3. Revlation

  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Lila, thanx for the review!^_^_^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three/revaltion  
  
San stared up at Chid for a momment. The truth making its way through her mind  
and finnly settling in.  
  
She looked up at him her voice cracking as she spoke,"My...father..the outhers  
did...did they make they escape?"though she asked the question she already  
knew the answer.   
  
He shook his head silently,"No...the Zeibock forces were too much...Noone eles  
made it..your wolf-father asked me to look after you."  
  
San looked at him bitterness coating her words,"But you made it out fine. My  
people are dead and you don't seem to take it so serously. Their gone so move  
on right? Well sorry but I can't do that!"  
  
Chid stood up his head bowed slightly,"I know it may not be of much consaltion  
but I know how you feel."  
  
San droped down to her feet leaning forward on her knees her face showing only  
remorse and sadness. She looked up at him here eyes glazed with unsheed tears,  
her pride preventing them from falling,"How can you know how I feel? Since I  
was a child I've been shuned and cursed by all those that look like me. But  
they...they cared for me...they didn't care that I was cursed. They saw me  
as an equel not some underling. Now how can you really know how I fee?! Pray  
tell me?!"  
  
Chid moistened his lips,"I shall then. My mother died while I was still a   
child the man who I belived was my father always tried to prepare me for what  
I was to become. A duke. A King. But dureing the great war after Van Fannel  
switched sides my father was sheltering the Seer Hitomi Kanzaki along with  
Merel, My aunt Millerna and Allen Shizare, knight of Calei. After my aleged  
father died we were all captured and put in a dungen, out death was to be  
at sunrise. During this time we were all shareing a cell. Apparently Zeibock  
thought Hitomi Kanzaki a valuble asset. So she was taken away and they tried  
to force her into submittion of joining them. Of course she refused. Even  
Van tried to force her into joing forces. Hitomi spat in his face and even   
slapped him annoucing that she would never join them. She was sent back down  
to the dugen her death was now certine. It was then that Hitomi was over come  
by yet anouther vision this one proffising all our deaths but my own and that  
their would be anouther from the Mystic Moon that would save us all. She gave  
me the pendent as I said before, just before the disstraction Allen Shizare  
told me something that changed my life forever. He was my father. Allen  
Shizare heavenly knight of Asturia was my father, I wouldn't except it then  
but know I know it is true. Now San do you understand? I do know how you feel  
sort of."  
  
San nodded,"Yes...you have had terrble experences....In a way we are linked  
I soppose. But their are some things in my life that you probbly would not  
understand at all, No offense."  
  
Chid smiled resureingly,"None taken...San?"  
  
San looked up her eyes clear,"Yes?"  
  
Chid held up a rag,"Lets take care of those wounds."  
  
San nodded and let him tend to her wounds. Their were so many the very site  
of them caused Chid's anger to flare up. Though he hide it behind his safe  
mask of emotions. It wasn't long after that they went to sleep. Well actually  
San went to sleep Chid just leaned agenst a tree stareing at her. Watching  
her every intake of breath and exhale. How her black hair with pink strikes  
fell so perfectly around her face framing it. She seemed so frail and defensless  
in her sleep. Chid snorted slightly. Defensless was one thing that she was   
not. Chid looked up at the Mystic Moon whitch hung delectly in the abyssful  
starlight sky. He returned his gaze to San and recalled the way she'd looked  
at him with the sea green eyes. So bright and innocent. Yet strength hide   
behind the innocentse. He felt a small pange of sadness in his heart as he  
recalled how much she her eyes looked like that of Hitomi Kanzaki, Though  
he willed the picture of her in his mind it rose regaurdless. Her short  
boyish brownish blound hair. Her bright eyes and easy smile. Her determantion  
her odd clotheing. Her strong sense of will and faith that gave all around  
her the feeling they could take on the world and win. Her uncanny abilty to  
know when somethings wrong and draw you from your lowest point to the highest  
feeling of joy. Then that abilty that saved them so many times. The abilty to  
see the unseen to know the past as well as the future. This abilty that had  
been her gift as well as her cure it 'twas this abilty that had made her such  
a prime target for Zeibock. Van...he clinched his hands. He had betrayed Hitomi  
had made everyone die. Everyone, His real father and aleged father. His aunt  
Millerna....that annoying..yet kind Cat-girl Merel...and the Seer Hitomi   
Kanzaki...  
  
'He'll pay...'he thought venomasly,'he will pay!'He switched his gaze back  
to the peacful innocent face of San and felt his anger slowly drip away.  
Slowly he recalled the last momments of her wolf-fathers life.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
Chid held the dieing wilf-man in his arms. His face pale and his eyes glisstening  
with unsheed tears.  
  
The wolf man held his chest then looked up at Chid his eyes penatraion,"You  
must protect her!"  
  
Chid shook his head confused,"Who?"  
  
Despite his injures he smiled slightly,"San, my adopted daughter...you must  
protect her..she's speical...she won't survive with out help..she acts hard  
but she's very vulnerble as odd as it sounds....you must defend her or she   
will die.....noone eles will help her...they didn't when she was younger and  
they won't now....I've served you sense the end of the great war....I've   
never asked for anything I do now....protect my daughter!"  
  
Chid nodded tears streaming down his face,"Always my friend...I shall do as  
you ask..."  
  
The wolf-man sighed in relife then his body became limp as his eyes closed  
his face looked peaceful and no breath escaped his lips. Chid knew at once  
that his dear friend was gone. He layed his friend down on the earth and   
looked up at the sky and swore vengence.  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
Chid moistened his lips and said as lowly as he could,"I will watch over her  
dear friend....and I will avenge your death and all those Zeibock has destriod.  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? Good? Please review Even if their flams at lease   
REVIEW! 


	4. Fated meeting

San awoke as the yellow sun began to rise in the orange tinted sky. Sterching she stood up. Hey eyes instently fell upon the sleeping frame of Chid. His   
blound hair fell delectly around his soft delectet face. He looked as perfect  
as an angel that had fallen down from heaven. Even dressed in his common clotheing he bore that indeffent air of that of a king. King. That was what he had been ment to be.   
  
'Thats right a king'my inner voice spoke'Meaning hes probbly got some princess waiting for him.'  
  
San forced her gaze away the young former Prince of Freid. A pang of envy and something eles she could place no name on in her chest. Sighing slightly she walked off into the  
forest only to return momments later with some fruit in her arms. Laying them down she toke a small bite out of an apple. Trying unsuccedingly to keep her eyes from wandering  
to the sleeping figure of Chid. Slowly she walked over to him. Agenst her will her hand reached up to touch the Seer Hitomi Kanzaki's pendent. Suddenly the world around her seemed  
to fade a melt into compleat darkness and then she felt herself fall into the ever abyssful land of darkness.  
  
San's eyes snapped open to see a girl her age with short boyish brown hair and startling sea green eyes. San backed away as she relized just how much this girl resembled her.   
  
Suddenly relzation dawned her as her breath quickened,"Seer Hitomi Kanzaki?! But...How??"  
  
The girl who was Hitomi smiled slightly,"Yes. I am Hitomi Kanzaki. And you are San, of course thats who you claim to be."  
  
San furrowed her brow,"What are you talking about? My name is San."  
  
Hitomi began to circle her, her strange haunting eyes never leaveing that of San's,"You know what I mean San. Your like me. Your from the  
Mystic Moon. Or Earth as we call it."  
  
San moistened her lips,"Yes, its true. I don't rember my life that well their....Gaea is my true home..now."  
  
Hitomi smiled falsely,"I soppose so. Do you know what this place is?"  
  
San looked around. The land around her was desalite and cold. Grey streaked across the sky and earth. Darkness could be seen all around her,"Not exactly but I got an idea."  
  
Hitomi steped infront of San her eyes sad and her expression that of someone who has seen too much for her young age. Though years had passed she still looked the same as she  
had been disscribed in legendes,"This is the plain bettween life and death.  
The land of the dead. The ones in Limbo at least."  
  
San backed away becomeing panicked,"I'm not dead though!"  
  
Hitomi nodded,"Of course not. I've brought you here to speak with you...I can't exactly reach you any outher way.....You know of the proffasy I made before my death?"  
  
San nodded numbly,"Yes........"  
  
Hitomi smiled that smile agine,"Your the one I was speaking of, but then you kind of already knew that. In a sense that is."  
  
San looked away,"Why me though? I mean theirs nothing really that speical about me......except where I was born...but how can that make me the girl of your proffasy?"  
  
Hitomi respounded slwowly,"Becouse you choosen by true fate....I was destroide by the created fate of Zeibock Empire. So you were chosen to be the savor...I can help  
you in a way....but first you must tame the King Of Dragons."  
  
San returned her gaze to Hitomi's,"King of Dragons?"  
  
Hitomi nodded,"Yes."  
  
San moistened her lips her eyes never leaveing the identical ones of the girl before her,"How can you help me? You said yourself the only way you can reach me,"gesteres around herself,"is here."  
  
Hitomi brushed a stray bloundish brown hair from her eyes as she nodded,"I..I can come back to your world but only with the help of you and also a Draconion feather from the King of Dragons."  
  
San got a fareaway look as the peaces to the puzzel suddenly began to come into place.,"Van Stradigos of Zeibock...hes the Dragon King isn't he....That would make him....a Draconion"  
  
Hitomi's eyes flashed with something San could not place,"Yes thats right. Its still hard to belive what he has become. I can still rember when I first meet him. Brash and with more pride  
then anyone needs.....still.."  
  
San tilted her head,"You loved him didn't you?"  
  
Hitomi glanced into her eyes,"I did.....but unfourtantly I don't belive Van had the same feelings for me."  
  
San nodded decieding to drop the subject."How do I get Van to spread his wings so I can get a feather?"  
  
Hitomi nodded,"I will help you."  
  
San furrowed her brow,"How? You said you can't cross over to the realm of the liveing."  
  
Hitomi smiled crypticly,"I ment indivigualy come their....If I do go their it can only be for five sunrises and sunsets. I can make myself  
apper in your body and all will see not you but me as I was 10 years ago and still am. It shouldn't be too hard.."  
  
San smiled agreeing but her face soon fell as she relized a small default in their plan,"What about Chid? Hes with me....my father died and as he was dieing he made him promise to  
watch over me...not that I need watching over but the boy is not going to leave my side. I gurentee it."  
  
Hitomi's eyes seemed to brighten,"Chid? Prince Chid of freid you mean?"  
  
San nodded,"Of course."  
  
Hitomi turned and yelled into the darkness,"ALLEN!!!!!"  
  
San quarked an eye brow but it dropped as did her mouth at the figure that   
appered. He was tall with long blound hair and he was dressed plainly in leather  
black pants and a kinda poofy white shirt. His sword lay preacusously at his  
side as if belonging their compleatly and utterly. His bright icy blue eyes   
and the way he held himself was simler to that of Chid and this new person   
was someone who was impossble to misstake. This was the legendary former kinght of Astoria...Allen Shizare.  
  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Come on ppls pleae I ask you too PLEASE REVIEW! I don't even care  
if their flams just REVIW!!!!!!!!! Thankyou.^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~ I don't even   
care if its a simple...one word or three letters or even one JUST REVIEW!^_^_^_^_^~_~  



	5. A Mission

Hey I'm back and this chapter is dedicated to Megen and Qeen Selenty thanx for the review!^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
San's eyes darted from the former knight to Hitomi who smiled softly at him.  
  
Hitomi steped next to her,"Allen.....do you want to see your son Chid agine? According to San he is near her so...I can bring him here."  
  
Allen's eyes lifted from the cold greyness that had held them so captive before,"Of course I wish to see him once more....but can you bring him here? You said before that it was taking much of you energy just to bring,"gesters his hand in San's derection,"her here."  
  
Hitomi smiled that smile agine,"I'll be fine.....don't worry."  
  
Closeing her eyes Hitomi droped to her knees chanting something in such a low mono voice that San couldn't make out what she was saying. Hitomi began to glow a light blue and red circle with a star inside it appered benith her. Hitomi's eyes snaped open and her hand darted upward, at that momment  
their was a flash of light leaveing behind the figure of a handsom young boy of 15.  
  
San felt a bright smile tug at her lips and unable to conclel her joy she ran forward throwing her arms around him. Encericling her arms around his strong neck, and breathing in the faint scent of roses and metel....a sweet combination. Chid uncousesly wrapedhis hands around her waist, welcoming   
the affectanot embrace.Suddenly he began to relize he was holding her and he felt a small blush creep up his neck, San relizeing what she had just done disengaged herself from Chid a blush tinting her pale cheeks. Then he saw them. Even after all the years that had passed they still looked the same. Their  
faces that had been engraved in his memmory for so long still remained the same.  
  
"Hitomi...father???" he stared at them his mouth open.  
  
Allen steped forward. For a momment, the father and son merely stared at one anouther. Each memmorizing every detail abou the outher. It was Allen who spoke first,"Chid...son....."  
  
Chid swallowed hard,"Allen...father...,"lookes around, for first time getting a good look at his surroundings,"Where are we?"  
  
Allen closed his eyes then reopened them, unknow emotion glinting in the icy depths of his eyes,"Limbo...The plain between life and death....Hitomi called you hear so she could explain.........the situation..."  
  
San twirled a strand of her silky black hair on her finger as Hitomi explained everything she'd told San to Chid.  
By the time she was done his eyes were much wider then anyone would have thought humanly possible.   
  
Chid looked at his father,"Are you sure this will work?"  
  
Allen smiled that dashing smile that had made more then one womon swoon over him in his time,"If Hitomi says it will work then I'm sure it will."  
  
Chid smiled a smile that was stuning an charming much like his fathers,"Then I trust your plan shall work...it would be our last ditch effert to destroy the Zeibock."  
  
Hitomi smiled softly and walked up to San and held out a neckless with a crestent silver moon hanging from the chain gently she sliped it over San's head,"Keep this with you always and no matter where you are we'll be able to find you...along with outher things."  
  
San opened her mouth to ask what 'outher things' was soppose to mean but was interrupted as Allen spoke,"'Fraid it 'tis time for you both to leave...you can only be here for a short amount of time you know."  
  
Hitomi nodded as she stepped beside Shizare,"Allen's right...goodbye for now."  
  
Before anouther word could even be thouhgt or said a bright light flashed around San and Chid before the darkness toke them. They looked around to find themselves back at their camp. Safe. Chid looked at her and she at him. No sound breaking the perfect silance. San   
moistened her lipsand opened her mouth to speak and break the silent spell that seemed to have falled over them. Unfourtanly someone had outher plans. Their was no time to think as she felt  
something come down hard on the base of her head, the last thing she herd was her name being called out before abliven toke her.  
  
Dull, red pain was all she felt as San slowly came to her senses. Her head throbing she sat up only to moan in pain as she did so. She looked around slowly to find herself in a compleatly bare room. It was like a square cage the outside of the room had light blue carpeting the walls   
were lined with numerouse torchs. Just then the doors to the room opened. Grasping one of the bars she pulled herself to her feet and hide her emotions behind a ice mask of emotions.   
  
San scowled at the the man who entered. His wild dark hair his burning redish brown eyes.,"Well if it isn't Van Stadigos,"she spat his name with disstast  
  
Van regaurded her with no emotion.,"San. Seems we just keep running into one anouther."  
  
San tilted her head arrogently,"much to my disspleaser."  
  
Van narrowed his eyes,"You will speak to me with respect."  
  
San shook her head laughing with scorn,"You? You don't even know the meaning of respect. You don't even have any honor Van Stradigos. Or should I say Van Fannel the  
former king of Fannlia? The very same Van who added in the death of Seer Hitomi Kanzaki? You have the adosaty to ask me to give you respect?! You know not the true meaning of such a word!"  
  
Van glared at her. His cool exterer melting into the of complet rage at this girls insulents,"Van.Fannel.Is.Dead." he spoke between clinched teeth.   
  
San narrowed her sea green eyes,"So you say but he stands right now before me."  
  
Van touched the cool metel bar,"Who are you really? Your not a normal commener thats for sure. Well I soppose I should thankyou for leading us to Chid."  
  
San felt her anger flare up she moved closer to the bard where he stood,"Chid?? Where is he? What have you done with him?"  
  
A cruel smile that had been seen more then once by many played on Van's lips as he spoke,"O why the sudden conceren?"  
  
San growled lowly,"None of your busniss."  
  
Van's cruel smile didn't waver as he spoke coldly,"Don't worry. You'll be their to watch his excution."  
  
San gasped,"You....you can't do that!"  
  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Reviw please:):) Thankyou.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Appence Of Destany, Death Of Fools

Hey I am back with the next chapter. I hope you like it and as alwys, reveiw please After all I can only make it better if you tell me. Thanx.  
  
  
  
  
San just stared at the man before her. Instently finding it was hard to belive that the man before her was once kind and just prince of Fannlia. Kind but a bit hot headed and full of pride. No more was he that brash boy of legends told. No. Only an empty cold husk of what he had been not so long ago. Vagley she could feel tears  
building up in her eyes. Still she refused to let them fall. Her pride kept them their. Teetering in her sea green eyes.   
  
Finnly she spoke,"Take me instead."  
  
Van smirked slightly and she knew then how he was injoying watching her suffer and squrm. Knowing she had no power.Knowing he held all the cards and could do whatever he wished with her. She was nothing to him. But then why hadn't he killed her yet?,"What do you have in mind, San?"  
  
San stared at hem soft silver tears still glittzering in their depths,"My life in exchange for his. Relase him and kill me instead."  
  
Van's smirk dimminshed slightly but his eyes seemed to laugh at her,"That seems far too easy. Besides, i'm not te excutioner. That would be someone eles."  
  
San narrowed her eyes,"Dalandau?"  
  
Van's knowing smirk returned,"Of course. He still a bit upset about yourlast stunt while you were here. I'll think about your offer."  
  
With that he turned and left her the door slaming behind him. Alone at last she sank to her knees by the bars. The tears falling freely now. Streaming like a waterfall down her soft white cheeks.Drawing her knees up tothe chest she bowed her head her long dark hair falling over her face. Obscurring it from veiw.   
The tears she held withen her for so long came forth taking her away. And she didn't care.  
  
  
Chid sat in his cell. It was much like San's. His thoughts spining as he thought of his father. Their mission. San. She was the key. He had known their was something about her. A sense of fammilarty that he'd never known in so long. Now he knew why. Those eyes. So innocent at first glance. But behind such innocense  
was a heart of a child who'd grown up before her time. The wolf-people, she'd lived with,  
had added him many times in escaping the Zeibock. But that ment they were danger whitch ment   
always being on the move as well as learning to a warrior. Warrior. He felt a small ironic smile touch his still full lips. Warrior. What his alegened father had constently wanted him to be. To grow up. Become a worthy king. King of Freid to be exact.   
  
"Chid."a voice rang out through the darkness removeing him from his trance of memmoris long since past but never forgotten.  
  
Chid glanced upward though all ready knowing whom it was,"Van Stradigos...come so soon for my excution have you? Seems last time I was to be 'excuted' I ended up dissmbering half your men."  
  
Van snorted,"You obviously think very high of yourself. Besides, their is an excution tomorrow but not neccarly yours."  
  
Chid stoof up crossing his arms,"What are you talking about? it seems like you would be urging my death so soon."  
  
Van smiled a secret cryptic smile,"Someone has asked their life in exchange for yours."  
  
Chid's eyes widened as a wild resation suddenly came to mind,"W...what are you talking about?"  
  
Van's smile dimmenished his eyes danceing with cruelness that seems to be to cruel to be real,"San will ither die at sunrise after Dalandau has his fun."  
  
Chid's eyes blazed with blue fire. Anger consumed him. Grasping the bars that bared him from the one thing he wanted despertly to die,"No...this is between you and I Van Stradigos. Let her go...."  
  
Van smirked,"What would be the fun in that?"  
  
Chid's eyes blazed as he stared at the cold mocking figure before him,"Fun? You call causeing the death of a girl!"  
  
Something Chid couldn't desiphedr flashed Van's eyes. Not anger. Not confusion. Not mockery. No..It was more like pain. Just as quickly as it appered it dissaperd and his eyes hardened.  
  
Finnly he spoke his voice so cold that it sent shivers up his spine,"That dependes on your point of veiw. Don't worry, you'll be watching as she dies."  
  
Chids eyes widened in compleat horrer. Van said nothing but turned and left. Chid watched as his back as he disspared behind the door. His legs now unable to hold him buckled benith him and he fell hard on his nees his head bowed. Her face flashed before him. He closed his eyes  
slightly as he rembered when he appered before Seer Hitomi and his father Allen Shizare. How she'd thrown her arms around him. For the first time in a long time he'd been happy. For the first time he'd seen her true smile. Not a warish smile. Not a mocking cold smile.   
No..a smile that had made him smile truly. He opened his eyes stareing forward as he felt a silver tear fall down his cheek.  
  
  
San stood distrautly stareing at the sky through her barded window. She felt a stab of sadness as she relized this was to be her day of life. This was the last sunrise her eyes would ever fall upon. The sun was to rise with her life now and would fall with her life as well.  
  
'Why did I offer my life for his? I've never cared about anyone but my tribe...why now?'  
  
Even as she asked herself the question deep withen she already knew the answer to it. As much as she didn't want to belive it herself she had fallen for the blue eyed boy with long blound hair. She didn't bother to glance upward as two Dragon Slayers entered and lifted her up. She offered no   
restance and walked with her head held high.  
She was afraid. But she would die with honor. Not in cowerdice. She was taken to a large platform. To her right restrainded by 4Dragon Slayers was the one she'd fallen so hard for. She glanced at him her eyes sorrowfull.   
Her eyes saying all that her lips would not expose. She glanced upward to see Van standing their a golden like sword  
held in his right hand his fave placid and cold. His eyes unforgiveingly cold. San met his gaze with foolish pride and honor. Only her eyebrows lifting in suprise as she relized he was her excutiner.  
She glared at him defiently. He lifted the sword as she stoped infront of him. Closeing his eyes a momment before reopening them and his snow white wings broke free from his back.   
  
'Draconion..King of Dragons...Of course!'she thought as her eyes bore into his own.  
  
Without thought San grabed a feather in mid-air. At that momment time seemed to slow. All eyes foased on San as a blue light decended from the hevens pulling her up-ward. Only this was not the light of travel. To the countray. They stared as she stoped in mid-air. And her hair   
changed to a deep golden brown. Growing short and falling in a haze in her sea green eyes. Her clothing changed into a short red skirt and an odd white jacket. The jacket ripped slightly as pure white wings erupted from her back. She stared down at them. Her eyes holding everything  
and nothing at all. Everyones swords fell from them as relezation dawned on them about who this was.  
  
"Hitomi..."Van breathed his tone holding remorse.  
  
Chid stared up at what used to be San. San. The girl he'd fallen for so hard but belived she felt none of the same feelings. Hitomi decened lightly from the sky. For a momment noone moved.  
  
She stared sadly at Van,"Van. You betrayed me. You betrayed Gaea. Along with,"gesteres around herself"That you choose to side with the enemy."  
  
Van's face reveiled no emotion. His eyes were the only alive thing about him. His dark redish brown eyes bruned with pain and sadness unknown by many.  
  
He moistened his lips his voice hard his eyes slowly becomeing just as cold,"It 'twas what was right. look at all we've accoplished Hitomi! No war. Its finnly as it should be. Perfection at its highest form. Un-blind yourself woman! This is how it was ment to be."  
  
Hitomi shook her head,"No. This is'ent how it 'twas to be, Van. You know that. Still you hide the truth from yourself."  
  
Van sneered,"I hide nothing. You are daft woman."  
  
Hitomi walked over to him. Instently he pointed the blade at her. She stared at it for a momment. No fear. No anger.  
  
Hitomi qarked an eye-brow,"Are you going to kill me now Van? Have you truly lost yourself?"  
  
Van's eyes widened as suddenly a sword splited through her back pointing upward from her stoamach.  
  
  
  
Cliff hanger!!Don't worry next chapter will be here soon, Promise don't forget to reviw thanx^_^_^ 


	7. Eternal Love

Next chapter Just as I promised. Read and review. This is the end. It was a lot of fun writeing this. Thankyou for all your support. This was after all my first Escaflowne fic.  
  
  
Van stared at her for a momment. The blood splaterd on his chest seeming to unreal. As if it were all just a dream. He glanced upward to see Dalandau's sword her chest. She touched his face with a pang of longing and sadness as she began to sink to her knees. Van's face consrted in rage without thout he charged at Dalandau his  
sword ready. Dalandau so concentraited on his recent kill of one he belived to of killed years before barely managed to re-buck Van's blade.in a quick swip  
knocked Dalandau's sword from his grasp. Dalandau casted a fearful glance before begine pushed from the platform, whitch was several feet in the air. The slayers charged at him droping Chid. In a rage Van cut right through them. They had no chance agenst him. Folken steped forward his sword drawn from its black sheath.   
  
Folken qarked an eyebrow,"Are you ready to fight me brouther?"  
  
Van snorted,"You bet I am."  
  
A feeling he'd not felt in more then a decade entered him. Once agine he'd become what so long ago he'd lost. Brash and hotheaded but with better swordsmen skills. Delebertly they slashed at one anouther. Shouts of battle escaping their lips. Rage in one calmness in the outher. In a swift momment his sword swept through Folken's chest.  
The greatest empire's leader now fallen. Zeibock forever gone. For a momment noone moved. Van's sword clanged to the ground. It was over.   
He turned to see Chid holding what looked to be Hitomi in his arms. He ran to them tears glazing over his eyes.   
  
"Hitomi"he chocked out.  
  
Hitomi smiled that smile,"Be free Van. Be happy and free of any guilt. I love you Forvveeeeer."  
  
With that she was gone. Her hair grew long and the color of black and pink strikes. Her broken bloody wings twisted away from veiw. Her clouthing changed to a dirty short white skirt and sleevless white belly shirt.  
  
"San...come on wake up.."Chid said gently.  
  
No answer came forth from her pale pink lips. Vagly Chid felt warm tears casade down his cheeks. Suddenly San started choghing she opened her sea green eyes to sea Chid above her his eyes closed and tears falling down his perfect face. On compleat inpulse she pulled jerked upward and her lips met his. He opened his eyes in suprise but   
wraped his arms around her his heart pounding with more emotion then he could understand and he knew from that day on they would never be apart and that together they would make their own fate.  
  
THE END  
  
  
I know I know short.......i'll make an epilog but only if you ask. 


End file.
